Demon Tales
by kawaii-sess
Summary: What happens when a girl from Kagomes time falls into the well... And it works? Read the story to find out!


**Now we shall explain the charecters!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sin: from the modern time. She is walking home from school and happens to walk past the (kagomes) shrine. She is intruged and walks over to the shrine house. She opens the doors. Not caring if any one sees, and walks into the shrine house. She goes down the satirs and leans over into the well. She raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Not all its cracked up to be is it?" **

**Sin is an girl with an attitude that needs to be worked on. She's a speaial girl with a power of unspeakable streangth but has no clue how to use it. She's a girl that thinks she's nothing in comparisen to the girl at school named Kagome . She thinks Kagome's good at every thing.**

**hair color: blood red**

**eye color: smoke grey**

**hair style: shoulder lenghthy**

**Marking: Red lines going down her arms, she has two sharp k9 teeth on the top row. **

**Breed: half demon (dog demon tribe)**

**Age: 15**

**-----------------------**

**Shinji: From the fudal era. He is a demon... A good one. Like Inuyasha. **

**An all over nice guy. People treated him like dirt and steped all over him with no respect. Family was friends with rouge samuri. But then they were killed by Naraku! (don don don don don don doooonnnnnn!) **

**Hair color: Silver ish white ish....**

**Eye color: Red**

**Hair style: sonsoke hair style**

**Markings: pointed ears, red triangle marking under his eyes, tail.**

**Breed: Full Demon (White wolf demon tribe)**

**Age: 17**

**okay now you understand? Well to bad we start NOW! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sin is walking home with her friends. As she is talking about how hard the P.E. teacher was on Hojo for being late to class today Kagome runs up. "oh good i caught up with you i was hoping that you could help me with algebra i've been absent so i was wondering if you could help me since you're realy good at it and at the top of the class, at least that's what i've heard." Sin thinks this is odd but agrees "great come with me we'll go over to my house." Sin looks over at her friends " well guess i'll see you later guys and maybe tommarow we can go over that new movie theater ok,see you." "alright but you better come to school." As Sin is waving by to here friends Kagome grabs her arm making Sin jerk on the way " Ok Sin let's go" Sin says with a dizzily voice "ok... let's get going". When they reached Kagome's house Sin looked at it in amazment "WOW, you live in a shrine, must be nice." Kagome looks at her in a forcfully smile " well when my grandpa's not talking about the history it's a pretty nice place ' , well you just look around, well i go tell grandpa and mom that you're here." Sin starts to look aroud at all of the things then she sees the shrine house. _i wonder what's in there i feel weird i look at it like i need to go over there or somthing ,is there something in there i need to see? well better go check. _As Sin opens the door she hears a voice that sounds quite faint "kagome are you comeing or what i'm not coming to get you this time!!!" Sin walks down the stair in confusion. She leans over the well to hear another call to make sure she's not going nuts. "KAGOME GET OVER HERE, NNNNOOOOWWWW!!!!" Sin jumps back " ok that was weird" she leans over again " hellow?" the voice on the other side reasponded " who are you and what have you done with Kagome???" Sin with a confused face answers back "Um... Kagomes in the house can i take a message?" The other voice speaks again " you still didn't answer my question, WHO ARE YOU!!!!". Sin answers back in an distered voice "why should i tell you how do i know your not just some perverted... umm...monk....yeah monk how do that huh buddy how do i know that answer me that!!!!" the other voice responds " Wait have you been talking to kagome!?" Sin gets confused and answers back " yeah i guess but why should i tell you?" leaning back on the well not expecting to trip on a rock " what the, AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The other voice voice reasponds to the screaam " Whats going on!?" As Sin fell into the well it began to light up and she realized that some type of watery substance was surrounding her. Before she realized it completly she was already on the ground. **

**Shinji is walking through the forest talking to Ayame. Ayame was talking about Koga, and how she was going to convince him that thay were going to get married. They were both smiling but Shinjis smile faded when he heard another voice. "Hey what happened?!?!" Shinji stoped Ayame. "stop... Theres a demon up ahead." Ayame looked at Shinji and hid behind him. "Well protect me!" She pushed him forward and hid behind a tree. "scram!" Shinji stared at her for a minute and shruged. He walked over to where he smelt the demons. He looked up ahead and saw Inuyasha. _ch... Its just a dog demon... _Shinji looked at the dog. "Hey do you have to be so loud?" **

**As Sin sat down there she began hearing someone talk " hey i can hear someone up there so are you going to help me or what!?" As she sits there she hears the voice that she was talking to before she fell in the well but it sounded a little closer and more irratated than before " I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT YOU FILTHY WOLF!!!!!!" Sin begins to feal insecure " Wolf.. where!?!?"**

**"Woah woah woah... What did I do to deserve that?" Shinji raised his eyebrow. The dog scolwed. "DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!!! :( " Shinji had enough of being insulted. He poked his head out of the forest. "WHO THE HELL IS KOUGA!?!?!" **

**Sin began getting restless and started climbing up the wall angery "THAT'S IT I KNOW THERE'S PEOPLE UP THERE!!!!!" The dog guy jumps in shock at the sight of a wolf demon but not the wolf demon that he expected. "who... who are you and why are you impersanating Kouga!?!"**

**At the sound of Kouga's name Ayame jumped out of the tree. "KOUGA?!?!?! WHERE!?!?!" She looked around franticly. She stoped looking around and sighed. "I thought you said Kouga was here..." She looked up at the dog demon. "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING HERE INUYASHA!?!?!" The dog responed to that name. "AYAME!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Ayame scowled. "I ASKED YOU FIRST!!!" Shinji stood helpless in the middle of all this. "We dont need to fight..." He said in a low voice compared to the two animals bickering.**

**Sin finally got fed up yelling and began to climb. as she climbed up the wall she could hear two people fighting on about who is who and whats what "Would you two just shut up and get me out of here?!" Inuyasha jumps at the sound of a girl in the well "um is some in there?" Sin sin has a scowl on her face as she yells at Inuyasha " Well actually i've been down here for quite a long time listening to you two yell at each other!!!!!"**

**Ayame shut her mouth and stared at the well. She looked at it confused. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "People grow out of the well?" Shinji walked over to the well and saw a girl in strange clothes climbing up the side of the well. "Ayame! Look! A person is growing out of the well!" Ayame smiled and ran over. "Really?!" She looked in and saw the girl. "COOL!" **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**not exatly a cliffie... But its good? Yes? Response please! **


End file.
